Cold Ashes
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: To Ashpaw life has little meaning. He watched his clan massacre the original clans. Few of the original clan cats survived the raid, but not enough to carry on. Ashpaw must find the real meaning of life and death to save what is left of the original cats.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
The Great Battle**

I stood at the top of the ridge that overlooked our luxurious forest. Today we would rid ourselves of those trespassers, Nightclan would stand victorious. Our sister clans had been slowly picking at the four Old Clans. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan had merged together to 'stand' against us. There would be no 'stand', because they would fall. Apparently they wanted to all die, because we have given them so many chances to flee our lands, but they gave us their sob stories about how they were starving and had wondered through so much land to come here. All I would have said was "Sorry." but our infamous leader said kinder words. She told them how much she would love for them to stay, but they couldn't.

Skypaw called out to me as my clan rushed into the undergrowth enclosed camp that the Old Clan was staying in. I followed them into battle, blood coursed through my veins and I was ready to tear these intruders apart. I pelted to the center of the camp to spot my first victim; in the center was a ledge which was used as a highrock, for I only smelled one sent here, which I climbed upon. I was instantaneously glued to the spot. Realization hit me hard, like a enemy slamming me into the ground for good. This wasn't just intruders. This was a Clan, a _family, _and we had picked them off until there was scarcely enough members to make up one clan and not the four they started with. I watched as my friends and my family became murders. They were no longer fighting for the survival of our clan; they were fighting because Featherstar said to.

I saw Falconpaw attack a queen that was herding her kits into the nursery. I jumped off the rock and ran as fast as I could to them. Anger pulsed through me and guilt for standing by and letting it happen. I could see some cats making a run for it and all I could do was try to save some of the kits and a queen. Not exactly what you would call heroic, probably more idiotic. I slammed into Falconpaw and nodded for the queen to run. Falconpaw shoved me away from him and lashed out at a innocent gray kitten. He tore at it before grabbing another, leaving its lifeless body on the ground. I grabbed him and threw him half across the clearing. An injured cream colored kit laid defeated on the ground, and a small white kit ran out of the clearing. Without a second thought I picked the kit up and started toward the trees. Something knocked me over and Falconpaw snatched the kit out of my mouth. I squeaked and fell silent. I stared at Falconpaw for a moment and then he ran to join back in the battle.

That was the day I began to hate Nightclan.  
That was the day I swore Revenge.  
That was the day I died.


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Nightclan**

**Leader: **Featherstar- unusually large gray she-cat with mean, green eyes  
Next in Line: Falconpaw

**Deputy: **Charredfur- dark, smoky gray tom with blazing amber eyes  
**Watcher: **Moonpelt- White she-cat with a gray underbelly and blue-gray eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Warrors:**

Silvershadow- sleek, black tom, excellent hunter, has deep, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Ashpaw  
Eagleclaw- fierce, brown tom with amber eyes. Skilled fighter.

Brightleaf- golden she-cat, adapt trainer, has gentle green eyes.

Apprentice: Applepaw

Wolfpelt- large, husky white and gray tom with big blue eyes, excellent fighter.

Apprentice: Skypaw

Echosong: Sweet, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Gladepaw

Swiftfire: black tom with bright amber eyes, fast runner.  
Dawnsky: gold-orange she-cat

Icepool- beautiful white she-cat with green eyes. Cunning, yet fierce.

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Badgerstep- big gray and black tom.

Roseleaf- stealthy black she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Falconpaw- brown tom with black stripes, firstborn son of Featherstar, has been noted to be an exceptionally excellent hunter, like the falcon.  
Skypaw- optimistic, sand brown tom, second born son of Featherstar, is known to be a caring and funny spirit lifter. Moonpelt said his future was greater than the sky.

Lilypaw- Watcher in-training. Beautiful orange she-cat with a fiery temper. Her mother, Brambletail, said she was beautiful as a Lily.

Gladepaw- Lovely blue-gray she-cat with a white fore-paw. Was saved from badgers as a kit by Wolfpelt.

Applepaw- Sweet, orange she-cat. She is oddly small for her age, and was compared to a red apple. Sister of Lilypaw.

Ashpaw- Gray tom with black stripes. Was born during the Great Forest Fire, and his mother, Winterfrost said his fur was the color of the Fire ash.

**Queens:**

Winterfrost- Beautiful light blue-white she-cat with bright, glowing brown eyes. Mate of Swiftfire, mother of Ashpaw, Sparkkit, and Dovekit.

Dreamheart- Sweet white she-cat with gray paws and a gray ear. Mate of Charredfur, mother of Spottedkit, Cloudkit, and Aspenkit.

Brambletail- brown tabby she-cat. Mate of Badgerstep, mother of Lilypaw and Applepaw.

**Hunter/Caretakers**  
Sparkkit- energetic brown tom with bright, sparkling green eyes. Son of Winterfrost and Swiftfire. younger brother of Ashpaw.

Dovekit- lively white she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Winterfrost and Swiftfire, younger sister of Ashpaw and Sparkkit.

Spottedkit- brown she-cat with black spots. Daughter of Dreamheart and Charredfur, younger sister of Cloudkit and Aspenkit.

Cloudkit- White tom with barely visible gray streaks running vertical down his back. Son of Dreamheart and Charredfur, older brother of Aspenkit and Spottedkit.

Aspenkit- brown tom with black paws. Son of Dreamheart and Charredfur, older brother of Spottedkit and younger brother of Cloudkit.

**Brookclan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- big, black tom with patches of orange and white mixed into his fur.  
Next in Line: Mousepaw**  
Deputy: **Pebblestream- brown tom**  
Watcher: **Dawnflower- brown and gold she-cat  
Apprentice: Starlingpaw

**Mooreclan**

**Leader: **Silverstar- Silver tom with a scar across his left eye  
Next in Line: Rabbitpaw**  
Deputy: **Dapplewhisker- dappled orange she-cat with black paws**.  
Watcher: **Flamestripe- black tom with a orange streak down his back

**Forestclan**

**Leader: **Mudstar- brown tom with darker flecks **  
**Next in Line: none.**  
Deputy: **Crimsonclaw- tabby tom with red paws**  
Watcher: **Robinfeather- red tabby tom  
Apprentice: Yewpaw

**Survivors**

**Leader: **Bramblestar- Tabby tom, formerly known as Brambleclaw. Former Thunderclan Leader.  
**Deputy: **Thunderstorm- Stormy black tabby tom with startling yellow eyes. A fierce fighter, but has a soft spot for kits and is very kind, wise, and loyal. Was mentored by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost as an apprentice because they recognized his strength. He learned their moves, but never really felt loyal to them or became evil. He was very playful and mischievous as a kit, hard-working as an apprentice, and remains a talented warrior that would risk his life for his Clan. Former Thunderclan Deputy  
Apprentice: Frostpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Ivoryspots-brown, orange, white, and black tortoiseshell she-cat with some ivory patches and green eyes. quiet, sincere and kind. her father was killed in battle, and her mother ran away when she was very young. She once fell in love with a WindClan warrior named Acornpelt, but she knew her heart was to her Clan and stopped meeting up with him. Former Thunderclan

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather- gray tom, Former Windclan Elder.

Stormfeather- dark gray tom with lighter gray and white streaks in his fur with a white underbelly. Hes similar to Whitestorm, hes wise for his age in moons, which is 26, and he adores his kits, Former Riverclan Warrior.  
Squirrelflight- orange she-cat with a white paw, Former Thunderclan Elder.  
Sapphireeyes- black she cat with white paws and blue eyes. has white spirals down her tail. Nice and swift. sometimes is angry if annoyed. Good at swimming, and running, but her battle techniques are poor. Former Riverclan Warrior

Frostlight- black she cat with pale white streaks. ginger tuffs of fur on the ears and white paws. easy going and secretive. Good at speaking up and hunting, running, battling, but her weakness is swimming. Former Riverclan Warrior  
Dawnlily- Dark crimsion she-cat with pale gray paws and vivid emerald eyes. Very cheerful but can get as violent as a badger when angered. Her mother died when Dawnlily was still an apprentice from black cough, her sister died from the same cough. Dawnlily was named after her sister. Fighting and running are strengths, but Swiming and herbs are her weaknesses. Former Windclan Queen  
Graygrass- Dark gray tom with brilliant sky blue eyes. Very funny and can lighten up the mood even at the tensest times. His mate died when Dawnlily was still an apprentice from black cough, his daughter died from the same cough. Hunting and cracking jokes. Fear and fighting. Former Windclan Warrior.

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw- (Frostflower) beautiful white she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Former Rogue.  
Bloodpaw- (Bloodsong) reddish brown she-cat with green eyes. born in to Shadowclan stayed in Shadowclan. Strength moving quietly, Weakness easily swayed/bribed. Former Shadowclan

**Kits:**

Bluekit-(Bluefrost) blue-ish gray tom with a white underbelly and peircing blue eyes. hes alot like Jayfeather, stubborn and cold, but he has lionblazes temper and strength. he cares deeply for his siblings-mostly Noonkit. Former Shadowclan Kit.

Noonkit-(Noonsky) gray and golden tabby she-kit,with amber eyes and a white mark on her forehead. shes the shy one, she has Leopardstar's personality when it comes to some things- like outsiders from other clans. shes not rude, but she can come off to be sweet and bubbly to others and rude the next. Former Shadowclan Kit.

Sandkit- (Sandfur) sandy brown tabby she-cat. Takes after her father, Thunderstorm, but has alot of her mother to. (Mother deceased) Former Thunderclan Kit.

**Queens:**

Birchleaf- dazzling white she-cat with flecks of black,orange,and brown, a tabby ringed tail and unusual blue eyes. Birchleaf is determined but shy-she is stern with apprentices, loving to her kits, and other warriors, Former Shadowclan Queen. Mother of Bluekit and Noonkit.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to Paledawn for the review! For clarification purposes he is a apprentice, but the ages are different in these clans. If that is still confusing, I apologize, but everything is explained in Chapter 1 and 2.

There have been many hits on this story, which surprises me, since I haven't been on Fanfic in forever. If anyone has a **good** warrior name I would be happy to use it! I need **2** more cats to make up the rest of the survivors! First come, First serve!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
The Crow is Our Enemy**

I trudged through the wet ferns that lined the path to the old enemy camp. It had been several months since we drove out the Old Clans. Featherstar occasionally spoke of survivors of the Great Battle, but her words were pushed aside. There was more to the story than what we were told, I could tell by the way Featherstar acted when she spoke of it. I remembered everything about that night; the blood, the anguish, and the sorrow.

I eventually came to the ridge I stood at before we raided their camp. I scanned the area quickly, and wasn't shocked when there was nothing to see. A rabbit here and a squirrel there, but no survivors. I laughed gently; Skypaw dared me to do the easiest thing ever. A few hours ago Skypaw dared me to return to the spot Nightclan massacred the Old Clans, I wouldn't admit to it, but I was a little worried about going, but now it was so simple. I almost laughed at myself; those 'survivors' were worthless and stood no chance against a Nightclan Cat.

I pushed through some of the bramble that was now broken and defeated. I imagined it once was a fierce guard to the camp, but with our great numbers, we pushed through it. Many times we apprentices were told the number one rule in our Code of Honor: _Never let you enemy go. _I broke the most sacred rule in the entire code, and I paid the price for it. Two long months of being stuck out between Brookclan territory and ours, secluded and alone. I swore I would never break the code again, but I knew I would eventually.

I continued through the undergrowth, brambles, and ferns until the less than familiar camp entered my line of sight. I ran quickly to the center of the camp and smiled.

"Ashstar!" I introduced myself to the empty clearing, imagining it to be full of many cats that I was proud to say were part of my clan, "Leader of-"

"Ashstar?" Skypaw's voice rang sharply in my ears and I turned to face the sand brown tom, "the day you become a leader is the day I will personally walk up to Wolfpelt and tell him he's mousedung!"

"Wolfpelt would kill you, and then bring you back to clean up!" I taunted him and he merely smiled.

"You actually made it here." Skypaw smiled again and I laughed at him, "I didn't think you would manage."

A growl made me forget my next insult and swing around to the entrance opposite us. There was a cat, standing tall and claws unsheathed. It was a dark gray male with blue eyes. He didn't seem to be afraid or even startled, his eyes were clouded with fury and another growl escaped his throat.

"We can try those new fight skills Silvershadow and Wolfpelt showed us." Skypaw muttered to me quietly. I ignored him a took a step closer to the cat.

"Who are you?" The cat asked, it voice was dark and mysterious, I froze immediately and glanced at Skypaw, who had his head raised as if he was challenging the tom.

"I am Ashpaw and this is Skypaw." I answered him, he began to walk the edge of the clearing that Skypaw and I were standing in the middle of. I couldn't help but to prepare to fight; Featherstar would be impressed to have this trespasser killed by us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, and this time Skypaw spoke up.

"No, this is Nightclan territory. What are _you _doing here?"

"Leave. You won't get hurt if I don't have to tell you twice." the tom said, snarling at us. I was ready to leap at him, there was no way we were leaving our own territory.

"Stop!" A loud voice boomed from the entrance of the camp. I stared as a large tabby emerged from the entrance. He was old and ragged, but there was still power in his voice; he was to be obeyed, or there would be consequences.

"What are your names?" The tabby asked and we quickly told him. He nodded, "Crowfeather, they are no threat. Come. Let them leave."

Once Crowfeather had left we ran home quickly. Through ferns and bramble; we didn't stop until we reached our camp. Nightclan. No matter how much I hated what they did, I was happy to be out of harms way.

"Ashpaw!" Silvershadow's voice made me jump. Silvershadow was a black tom and he was the best hunter in the clan, which wasn't as wonderful as you would think. I was the _worst_ hunter in the clan, and that made him extremely angry. Silvershadow was my mentor and my father's good friend, "Where have you been?"

"Practicing my hunting." I said, faking a smile at him and he nodded. Silvershadow then motioned for me to follow, and I noticed that the other apprentices were being gathered up.

"Featherstar has decided to test the knowledge of the apprentices." Silvershadow told me with a smile. I nodded and followed him.

Silvershadow led me to a small clearing. There was a rock in the center that Featherstar was sitting upon. Falconpaw, Skypaw, Gladepaw, Applepaw, Lilypaw, and myself were sitting around the rock. I glanced at them and then returned my gaze to Featherstar.

"You have been brought here because I am not sure you all know the Code of Honor and how our clan works. First question: Tell me the first five rules in the Code of Honor." Featherstar looked us over quickly and then her gaze locked on Gladepaw, "Gladepaw, you should answer this one."

"Well. The first rule is never let your enemy go. The second is never steal from another clan. The third is never tell an enemy clan secrets. The fourth is never speak to other clan members. The fifth is never question your leader." Gladepaw said with a smile and Featherstar nodded.

"You did well Echosong. The next question is: What is the most important rule in the code? Ashpaw?" I knew she would call on me. I sighed and made myself put on a happy face for my leader.

"Never let your enemy go." I said and she nodded. Featherstar then licked her paw.

"Nice work Silvershadow; you made him learn from a mistake. Now, How can tell me how the ranks work in our clan?" Skypaw looked his mother in the eye and she smiled, a certain smile you didn't see much from Featherstar, it was a motherly smile, a caring smile, "Go ahead, Skypaw."

"You are a kit from birth to five months, a caretaker/hunter from five months to eight months, an apprentice from eight months to twelve months and a warrior for the rest of your life." Skypaw was proud to know the answer and his mother nodded with a smile.

"Nice job, Skypaw. Wolfpelt, you have taught my son well." Her motherly look disappeared and it was the old Featherstar again, "Who will take my place when I die?"

Without being called, Applepaw spoke. "Your firstborn kit will, if he perishes your second born, and if Skypaw was to also perish your deputy would take your place."

"Well done, Brightleaf. Now for the final question: what is a watcher and why are they important? Lilypaw, I believe this is something you can answer."

"Yes, Featherstar, it is." Lilypaw nodded to Featherstar and began explaining, "A watcher is a cat with a unusual connection to our ancestors. We are given signs; which we _watch _for. We are also skilled in providing healing herbs and remedies. We are necessary for the clan because cats will be injured and we give vital information to our leader."

"Well done, Moonpelt. All of the apprentices are well informed and you mentors have done an excellent job. This meeting is now over." Featherstar lept off the rock and started back to the camp. I followed sluggishly. I was ready to go lie down and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! ****Blazingstar of ThunderClan** **and ****Ein Storm**** your cats are being considered! I particularly like Thunderstorm! Birchleaf is definitely unique, but I will probably only include two of the kits. They will be part of the 'Survivors' you will meet in the next few chapters. Thanks to everyone for your support. I'm still surprised how many hits this story is getting!**

**Hey, since your here anyway why not click this pretty little button!**

**\/  
**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Nightclan Raid  
Frostpaw's POV**

I awoke at moonhigh with one intention; get everyone out. I had planned on this for days, along with Bloodpaw. I pushed myself off the moss nest and slowly prodded Bloodpaw, she mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Wha?" She asked, still in the drowsy haze of sleep. I stepped away from the reddish-brown she-cat and she stood, "Why couldn't we do this later?"

"Because they would see us!" I hissed and she rolled her eyes. I slowly made my way out of the den, Bloodpaw behind me, tonight we were going to survive. I knew that Nightclan was planning an attack tonight, but Bramblestar refused to listen to me. He said that the apprentice that came here wouldn't say a word to his clan. I believe he did, in fact, I'm pretty sure he said a _few _words about it.

"Shh!" I hissed at Bloodpaw as she stepped on a twig, she blended well with the shadows, being a Shadowclan cat, but I was a former rogue. I wondered the streets with my sister, Cloudpaw, who died during the battle with Nightclan. I made myself not think about Cloudpaw; I needed to stay focused.

We were nearing the nursery, and I tried to say low to the ground, but my bright white fur was nothing close to camouflage. I sighed deeply and padded slowly into the nursery. Bloodpaw nosed Bluekit awake and he stood. Birchleaf was Noonkit and Bluekit's mother, she lost a kit during the battle, Applekit. Applekit died along side with my sister.

I grabbed Sandkit and Bloodpaw gently picked Noonkit up and we left the nursery. We stayed low to the ground and Bluekit's once tired eyes were now fully alert and ready as he trailed behind us.

"What do you think your doing." I froze at Thunderstorm's voice, and looked up at him, his eyes were weak from sleepless nights and his head was raised as proudly as before. I laid Sandkit on the ground in front of me, ready to be yowled at.

"We are going to go far away from here, close to the north border." He nodded as I spoke, and when he didn't get upset I understood. Thunderstorm believe the same as me; if we stayed here we would die.

"Go, and keep Sandkit safe." he nodded to me, and then began walking across the clearing. I looked at Bloodpaw in awe and she nodded.

"We should go." Bloodpaw mewed quietly; I picked Sandkit back up and started out the camp.

We walked past many trees and ferns and finally came to a spot where the forest opened up to a lake with steep sides and ridged rocks. I stood on the cliff holding Sandkit with Bluekit standing between Bloodpaw and me.

I could hear a battle-cry and screams following it. I motioned for Bloodpaw and Bluekit to follow me.

There was a small opening in a nearby tree, and I darted for it. There was the freshkill I had laid there the day before. I looked at Bluekit and he grabbed the squirrel that was as big as him.

"Put me down." Sandkit said, kicking about. I sat her down and she grabbed a small thrush, Bloodpaw refused to let Noonkit down in case we needed to run.

"We are almost there, come on." I said to Bluekit, who looked very tired. The sun was slowly but surly peaking out from behind the mountains on the horizon.

I smiled and quickened my pace as the small patch of brambles came into view, just beyond those brambles was the spot we were going to stay at. We crashed through the brambles and then through the ferns, and what we saw made my fur stand on end.

Nightclan cats. The ones that came to our camp and another one.

"Who are you?" I asked as Bloodpaw put Noonkit on the ground. Noonkit scurried behind her with Bluekit and Sandkit.

"I am Skypaw, this is Ashpaw and Hollypaw." The sandy brown tom mewed, lowering his head in acknowledgement. Hollypaw, the white and black she-cat, and Ashpaw, the gray tom with black stripes, also lowered their heads, "May we ask your names?"

"My name is Frostpaw, this is my friend Bloodpaw." I said nodding to Bloodpaw. Bluekit and the others padded in front of us.

"I'm Bluekit, this is my sister Noonkit, and my friend Sandkit." He looked at them proudly, and Hollypaw looked at the others with a sad look.

"We can't kill them; their kits." She whispered and Skypaw nodded. Ashpaw didn't seem to care.

"We have to bring them back to camp with us." Skypaw said with a nod, and Hollypaw and Ashpaw stood and walked behind us. Fear overcame me, and I prayed that Nightclan would allow us to be one of them.

**The following cats belong to their real owners; thanks for allowing me to use them!**

**Ivoryspots (Aroeheart) Bloodpaw(None) Shapphireeyes and Frostlight(Frostlight) Darklily and Graygrass (Chene) Birchleaf, Stormfeather, Bluekit, Applekit, Noonkit (Ein Storm) Thunderstorm (Blazingstar of ThunderClan)**

**Tell me what you think so far! Thanks to everyone who lent me their cats!**

**Click the button, you know you want to!  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Taking A Stand  
Skypaw's POV**

Hollypaw, Ashpaw and myself sat at the entrance to my mother's den. The plan had been simple; the five cats would say they were rouges, abandoned and lost, and wished to join Nightclan. They had even changed their names. If only things were so easy. When I told my mother she became angry, and told me I should have left them alone. Believe it or not, my mother does have a soft spot, and the moment she saw that cute little gray and gold tabby she-kit she changed her mind. Charredfur wasn't a huge fan of letting them into the clan, but he also admitted we _did_ need a few more warriors and queens.

I sat looking away from the entrance while Ashpaw and Hollypaw talked slowly about whether or not the cats would fit in. I heard pawsteps on the hard, cold stone floor of the den. My mother's voice startled me, and I turned to look at her.

"Skypaw, and Falconpaw. Come with me." My mother mewed, her tone was unemotional and indifferent. She turned and padded back into the comfort of her den. Falconpaw, my _slightly_ older brother, padded after her, me behind him.

I sat close to the exit once we were inside. The den was cool and damp, and the capacity of the small den was being pushed by the amount of cats in it. My mother sat in the middle of the den, Falconpaw in front of her. To their left I could make out Charredfur's smoky gray fur, which appeared black in the low light. To their right was Moonpelt's stunningly white fur; Watchers were always present during the discussion of an important decision. Swiftfire, a black furred senior warrior, was across from me; a senior warrior was always in the den with the leader.

"I think you two, being my children and possible future leaders, should make this decision." Featherstar said, her green eyes fluttered from Falconpaw to me and back again.

Falconpaw was quick to jump into the action, "I don't think they should join."

"I do. They have good potential, plus the clan is low on capable apprentices. We have to admit that some of ours are not doing so well." I protested, Falconpaw immediately looked at Featherstar, who simply nodded to me.

"We have to consider their loyalties may lie with what is left of Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan." Charredfur said, looking at both of us. I nodded in agreement.

"Or with the other clans." Swiftfire added.

"It is possible, Hollypaw said that they found them near the Brookclan border." Falconpaw mewed calmly, he always did have a soft spot for Hollypaw.

"It's five cats that could help us in battle. They should join." I stated firmly, I was stunned when Falconpaw agreed with me. Featherstar nodded.

"It's settled. They will stay." I couldn't help but smile, but my mother continued, "but who is to nurse them?"

"Brambletail did just lose Applekit and Lilykit. The two smallest ones, Dawn and Blue, need to be nursed, and soon they won't even need to be." Falconpaw said with another nod, as if he was convincing himself.

"How old are they, Skypaw?" My mother asked.

"Dawn and Blue are two months, Sand is four, and Blood and Frost are six." I said with a confident smile.

"Alright, go give them the good news." My mother said, and I quickly and happily padded out of the den. Once out, Ashpaw and Hollypaw began to bombard me with questions, the most common one: Are they staying?

"Yes, yes. They get to stay!" I laughed at my friends and padded to were Blood and Frost were sitting with the kits between them. Ashpaw dashed ahead to tell them. They look relieved at the news.

"Thank you so much-" Frost was cut off in mid sentence by Featherstar's call to meet at the base of the rock in our camp. I motioned for the five to follow me as I headed toward the rock.

"Join me in welcoming these rogues to our clan." Featherstar mewed and over half the clan cheered, "I see many of you do not agree with the decision. It is not a easy thing to decide. We do need warriors, but what if they are spies? We are short on skilled hunters and caretakers, but what if they actually belong to another clan?"

The clan grumbled in agreement.

"Dawn, would you join me here, please?" Dawn stood and padded nervously to the rock, "Does this look like a spy to you? Does this look like an enemy?"

The clan shook their heads and some even yowled their answers.

"Do you agree they should stay?" Featherstar asked, keeping her head held high.

The crowd expressed the agreement yet again.

"Then let me ask; Brambletail would you nurse Blue and Dawn?" Featherstar asked, looking at the brown tabby she-cat. She nodded with a sad smile, "Then Blue, would please join you sister here?"

Blue raced to his sisters side and stared up at Featherstar with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Blue, from this day forward you will be known as Bluekit of Nightclan!" Featherstar announced in a loud voice, the crowd cheered and fell silent, "Dawn, from this day forward you will be known as Dawnkit of Nightclan!" More cheers followed.

"Sand, please come up, Bluekit and Dawnkit, please join Brambletail." I watched Bluekit and Dawnkit take their place beside their adoptive mother, "Sand, will you accept being a hunter or caretaker, which ever is assigned to you based on you strength?"

"Yes." Sand mewed, making eye contact with Featherstar for the first time.

"Then you will be known as Sandkit of Nightclan. Please join Charredfur, he will asses you and assign you a job based on your strength." Sandkit nodded to Featherstar and lept from the rock, she then took her place beside Charredfur, who had to wave his tail at her so she could find him.

"Blood and Frost." I watched the brown-red she-cat and the white she-cat slowly take their place beside the rock, a sudden fear overwhelmed me. What if Blood and Frost didn't fit in?

"Blood, Frost do you accept everything I just explain to Sandkit?" Featherstar asked them patiently.

"I do." They echoed, and Blood's tail twitched.

"Blood, from now on you will be known as Bloodkit, and Frost, you will be known as Frostkit." Featherstar paused as they dipped their heads to her, "Please take your place next to Charredfur as well."

**A/N: Well, that seemed rather boring. I promise the next chapter will be better! R&R!  
**


End file.
